Not So United
by CarolinaRhodes
Summary: When the southern states finally have enough, they decide to try their luck at becoming the Confederate States of America again, but this time with the help of more states. Will they succeed this time around, or will the Union win again? State OC, rating for language and violence. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, if you go to my profile I know it says that my state OC's in 'Army of One-Shots' are the ones I would be using for stories from now on, and most of the OC's are the same in this, but I have changed some, for the sake of this story. (All names are the same, things that have mainly changed is some events never happened and none of the states are together.)_**

**_I hope you enjoy it~_**

**_(sorry for any mistakes)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own my OC's.)_**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

America knew something was going to happen eventually, sure the northern and southern states never got along perfectly after the Civil War, but it hadn't been this bad since.

They were always fighting over something, no matter how little it is, there was always threats being thrown out into the air. They were fighting over everything, government, the economy, even where meetings would be held, you name it.

Well, he was right, something did happen. But it was much worse then what he had thought it would be. It was something that just might actually split the country in half.

A second Civil War broke out.

November 1, 2013

"Damn Yankee's!" South Carolina yelled walked into his sister's house, slamming the door.

"What happened this time?" North Carolina asked, jumping a bit.

"Bastard's don't know how to keep their mouths shut." Cody walked into her kitchen before proceeding to look through her refrigerator for something to eat.

"Why yes, you can look through my food. And don't let it bother you so much, you know they say the exact same things about you, except they probably don't call you a 'damn Yankee'…"

"You know what we should do?" he asked as he got out a jar of Nutella, "We should teach em' a lesson, you don't mess with the south."

"They're not messing with us; they're pissing us off just as much as we're pissing them off." Charlotte tried to reason with him, not knowing what her brother had in mind.

"Damn Charlotte, you've changed. I remember a time when you would have been with me 100% in gettin' some revenge." The Palmetto state shrugged and walked towards the front door. "If you change your mind, give me a call. If I don't go ahead and do something about this."

"Cody, all I'm saying is try thinking this through before doing anything stupid!" NC yelled after him, but he was already gone. "Damn, hopefully he knows not to do anything to extreme." She sighed.

~Meanwhile~

New York kicked the wall of one of the hallways in the main house.

"Calm down, Nathan. That wall didn't do anything to you." Massachusetts laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, witch! Nobody asked what you thought!" the male state yelled at his sister.

"Jeez, what's stuck up your ass?"

"I said shut the fuck up, Lynn! I'm sick of those southerners acting like they rule the damn country!"

"Maybe the wall's tired of you kicking it all the time." Rhode Island said, walking by.

"Who are you, again?" Nathan asked the smallest state, knowing it annoyed her.

Riley just made a face at him before continuing to walk to her room.

"It's only a matter of time before they try to pull something, Masshole." New York began to pace up and down the hallway. "We have to make sure we act first, or at least make sure that we're ready for anything that they try to do."

"I'm not agreeing with you, mainly because I don't like you, but I'm also not going to disagree. They might try something, but do you really think that anything they do will work?"

"You may have a point, but I'm still going to do something. I don't trust them, and they aren't going to do anything to possibly hurt dad." Nathan said, walking into his room to think of a way to protect mainly his state.

~Meanwhile, with America~

"Dudes, they won't stop fucking fighting with each other." Alfred sighed as he looked at the two other countries in front of him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, they fight all the time, don't they?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, but it hasn't been this bad since 1861."

"None of this would have happened if you would have raised your kids correctly." England said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Funny you say that Arthur, I tend to remember a certain person leaving their seven-year old daughter in Boston in the middle of the night." America growled.

"Maybe we should all go now, it's getting pretty late." Matthew sensed something about to happen between the other two, so he was going to try to stop it from turning into a physical fight.

One week later

"Cody, what the hell do you want? This better be pretty fucking important." North Carolina said, walking into her twin brother's house.

As she walked into the living room, she saw she was not the only state visiting his house, in fact, nine others were.

Texas, Alabama, Florida, Mississippi, Virginia, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, and Georgia also sat in his living room.

"Good news Charlotte." Cody started, "Not only are these states agreeing with the plan, but a lot of others are to, I just thought you'd get the idea quicker if it was all of us."

"What is this?" The Tar-Heel state asked, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

"We're going to make the Confederate States of America again, and this time, we're going to win." South Carolina smirked.

**_OoOoOo_**

**_So, what did you guys think? Should I continue it? Hmm…_**

**_Oh yeah, other chapters won't have so many 'meanwhile's', I just felt like all this had to be in the first chapter, and that was the only way to do it. _**

**_So, uh, sorry about that…._**

**_Please review what you think of it so far :3 How quickly I update might depend on it~_**

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter may be a bit rushed, sorry. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

North Carolina looked at her siblings in disbelief.

"No." She said. "There's no way I'm joining you idiots in seceding, AGAIN."

"Well, your state would be really easy to take by force..." Tennessee smirked. "All your borders are with Cody in this. You could be our little slave."

Charlottes eyes grew wide as Cody wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now Mitch, you know we said we weren't bringin' back slavery when we won." He said.

"We could always kill her then." Mitch shrugged.

"We are not going to kill her!" Virginia gasped.

"Now Charlotte," SC turned to his twin, "You can either join us voluntarily, or we'll have to take your state by force."

"You'd really hurt me just to try and get revenge?"

"We don't want to, Char. But if you take the side of the Yank's I won't hesitate to shoot you through the heart." Texas said.

"We are not going to kill her!" Virginia screamed again.

Louisiana sighed as she stood up. "I say we give her a day, 24 hours exactly, to decide. We'll each take turns watching her to make sure she doesn't try and tip any northerners off, and after that she gives us her answer. All agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone except the Carolina's said.

"Perfect. So I get to be locked in a room for 24 hours now." Charlotte sighed.

~3 hours later~

It was Virginia's turn to be keeping watch on the Tar-Heel state. And unlike what she assumed all the others would do, she actually sat down and talked to her sister.

"I know this is hard for you..." She started the conversation.

"Hard? No, I just have to choose between hurting my dad or being taken against my will and being possibly killed by my siblings. Alyssa can I ask you something?"

"Sure, of courses. You can ask me anything."

"Why did you agree to this? I just, I could see some of the others agreeing, but you?"

Virginia sighed. "It's complicated, I don't know how to explain it...we're not making Richmond the capital this time."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I guess. The reason they want you to agree so much is they want Raleigh as the capital. That or the city Charlotte."

North Carolina sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Virginia, I've made me choice."

"Really?" It was obvious she was hoping her southern neighbor would agree to join them without force.

"I'll join you guys. No matter how much it'll hurt me." Charlotte put a hand on her stomach, over the scar that had been there since Sherman had stabbed her, in 1865.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**review please :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't like this chapter that much, but I wanted to update today. **_

_**This is a meanwhile for chapter 2. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

~Meanwhile in New York~

"We have to make sure we're prepared, they're going to try something!" New York exclaimed, looking at Massachusetts.

"No, what you need to do is calm down. Do you really think they'd be successful at anything they tried to do, anyways? Theres 11 of them and 39 of us." She rolled her eyes.

"You know more have joined them since the first Civil War, stupid witch." He mumbled he last part.

"First? Nathan, there's only been one."

"So far, but the seconds coming. I can feel it."

"No, you can't. Want to know why? Because it's not going to happen."

New York, unable to control his anger, slapped the Bay state, making her fall out of the chair she was in and hit her head.

"Masshole?" Nathan asked, not feeling any guilt until he saw a little blood. "Shit..."

Nathan stood there for about five minutes unaware of what to do until he noticed Lynn slowly waking up.

"H-huh?" She said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"Lynn? Are you okay?"

"Nathan? Where are we? Did they capture us?"

'She must have amnesia...' He thought. "Do you know your name?" York asked.

"Lynn Kirkland..."

"And what's the year?"

"1864...Nathan, what's going on?"

"Shit...Masshole, it's 2013. You must've lost your memory when you hit your head."

"It's 2013...but that's impossible. It was just 1864..."

"Well it is..." The Empire State suddenly got an idea.

'If her memory is focused around the when they first seceded, maybe I can trick her into believing I'm right!" He thought.

"The confederates are at it again, we were discussing different ways to stop them when you hit your head." He grinned evilly.

"If it really is 2013, I don't know how things work now...what's happened in the last 150 years?"

"Uh, 2 world wars, terrorist attack back in 2001, and there's 50 states." Nathan only said the first things that came to mind.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, and lets keep this whole amnesia thing between us right now..."

"Why?"

"We don't want word to get to the south, do we?" Nathan smirked.

"I guess you're right..."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**don't worry I'm going somewhere with this. **_

**_Review_**


End file.
